A Bake Off Euphemism
by Nonnie88
Summary: 'Anyone seen the whipped cream? I'm positive there was some here yesterday." My continuation of the 5x03 scene about the Great British Baking Show - Terrible title.


**_Couldn't keep this out of my head. The 'aftermath' of the scene from 5x03 - The Magic Rake._**

 _"You know, times like these, the only sensible course is to go upstairs and watch The Great British Baking Show."_

 _"You read my mind_ ** _."_**

* * *

Henry smirked and started to chase Elizabeth up the stairs, before thinking better and turning back to the kitchen, a plan formulating in his head. He grabbed the whipped cream that Elizabeth had left on the counter and grinning to himself he made his way up to their bedroom.

And not even half an hour later, a forgotten waffle lay on her side table, her hands were tied gently above her head with one of his ties, and he was stood, naked and semi-erect beside her with the tin of whipped cream. She looked at him rapturously as he bent down to kiss her deeply, sucking her tongue into his mouth.

"Don't worry babe, you're going to like what I have in store for you," He grinned wickedly and moved to kneel on the bed beside her. He lifted the tin and sprayed a squirt onto her trembling body, the white substance sitting on her breast before moving and spraying the other. Her nipples hardened, and she groaned, the heat of her body clashing with the coldness of the cream, letting it slowly start melting down her chest.

Elizabeth's eyes widened. This was a very different side to what their _usual_ British Baking Show antics would normally be like.

He continued to squirt the cream over her body, until he reached where he sat. He shuffled back carefully and pressed the button, spraying a little on to her most intimate area. It caused a snort to come from her mouth and he grinned at her when her eyebrows rose in a 'really' expression.

Henry threw the tin behind him, the noise of it clunking to the floor as he simply watched her, his eyes widening with more passion than Elizabeth had seen in a while.

Elizabeth groaned when she looked down and noticed that he was standing proud. She was rather turned on herself, her clit twitching in anticipation.

Henry grinned wickedly and licked his lips at the sight before him as he moved to hover over her body, careful to keep off the cream he had slathered on her body. He kissed her hard, passionately, making her moan loudly. His tongue slipped into her mouth before he broke off the kiss and glided it down her neck, caressing her pale skin until his tongue ran over her left breast. She bucked against him, the cream he had so carefully avoided was now all over his thighs, not that he was bothered. Her moan was loud, and spurred him on, swirling his tongue around each of her breasts, cleaning her of the cream slowly and methodically. Her hands, though tied, came and rested on the top of his head as he took her left nipple into his mouth and gently sucked at it, nipping gently. He grinned against her breast, loving how she moaned and whimpered at his touch. When he had finally licked it clean, he started to torment her other breast.

Placing kisses down her abdomen, he ran his hands down her sides, his head getting closer to her centre, he blew gently, the feeling of the melted cream cooling on her clit made her grab hold of his hair, tugging at it. Henry groaned out, his penis springing a little at her reaction.

Before she could do anything else, he had her hands up by her head again, shifting her body so that her legs were over his shoulders as his head moved between her legs, pressing kisses up her thighs. He sniffed her first, mumbling something about smelling so sweet before he took a lick of her. The whipped cream was practically mush in his mouth. "You're so wet." He mumbled as she moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his head as tight as she could so his head was buried into her mound, tension pooling low in her belly, she panted as he parted her folds with his tongue, sucking intensely.

Henry grabbed hold of the sheets as her legs tightened around his head, before shifting an arm under her, taking hold of one of her thighs with his other and pulling her leg apart, opening her to gain more access to her pussy. He licked her folds clean before gently adding a finger into her wet, dripping clit. He continued to flick his tongue against her, relishing in the taste of her juices mixing with the sweetness of the whipped cream.

He added another finger and heard her whimper again, arching her back into his touch, pushing his fingers deeper into her, curling to hit her spot. He pumped his fingers in and out at a frantic pace making her moans fill the room. They became louder as he continued to suck and flick at her nub. One hand came up to hold over her mouth, attempting to quiet her down a little, knowing that the kids were still in the house, she took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked it. "Come for me Elizabeth," he breathed against her as he curled his fingers inside her. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably, her tied hands moving to grip onto the one stifling her loud moans. Henry's fingers never stopped and when his thumb pressed to her clit she snapped, her fists clenched, and her toes curled, her heart pounded wildly in her chest.

It seemed to take her forever to come down and when she finally opened her eyes Henry was stretched out, his face close to hers, grinning at her like the Joker, his fingers stroking her side lightly.

Elizabeth hummed and looked at him. "Can you untie me now?" she whispered, and he acquiesced quickly, before locking his hands into her hair and pulling her in for a searing kiss. He bit at her lower lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth. The taste of herself and the whipped cream awakened her senses and she pushed at his body, laying him flat on the bed.

Elizabeth kissed him once more before standing, his eyes watching and getting wider as she went and retrieved the tin of whipped cream from where he threw it earlier. She shook it, the movement not lost on Henry. She grinned and crawled up the bed, straddling his knees. She shook the tin once more and then popped the lid off, spraying a generous amount on to the end of his hard penis.

Henry felt a wave of pleasure rush over him, he didn't think it was possible to get any harder than he already was. She sat the tin down next to them and slowly shimmied her way down his legs, fingers wrapping around his ankles as she spread his legs apart and moved up. She slowly moved her fingers up his calves and thighs, ghosting them towards the destination she intended.

"Please," he cried out softly as she blew air on to his hardness, his mind was hazy as she stuck her tongue out and ran it over his balls, slowly making her way up the underside of his shaft, licking and sucking at the cream she had put on him, she moaned into his penis when she tasted the first ounce of pre-cum through the sweetness, his hands coming to her hair, holding her in place as she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, taking him deeper, and then shallow, teasing him with her tongue. Henry was unravelling beneath her, "I'm going to…" he whispered.

Elizabeth cupped his balls, sending him over the edge, he went rigid and bucked into her mouth and he came, her mouth and hands milking him through his orgasm. Crawling back up his body, she pressed kisses on his toned stomach, his neck and then kissing his mouth. His tongue swirled in her mouth, tasting himself on her. He grinned into the kiss, sliding his arms around her, pulling her close.

Henry broke the kiss, grinning again, and kissed her forehead. "That was one of the best uses of The Great British Baking Show as a euphemism I think we have experienced."

Elizabeth snorted, and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, before settling against his chest. Laying against him she closed her eyes and let herself feel his hands that lightly traced her arms, letting out a contented sigh she cuddled into him further however, she could no longer ignore how sticky she felt.

"I'm so sticky, bleurgh" Elizabeth sat back up looking down at Henry, he had his eyes closed and a satisfied smile danced across his lips.

"Shower?" He sat up and she nodded eagerly. Henry got out the bed and he held his hand out to her, helping her up and pulling her with him towards their en-suite. Both giggling as they went.

 _ **MSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS**_

''Hey Mom, hey Dad,'' Alison said as she watched them descend the back stairs to the kitchen. All the kids were sorting themselves out for their morning routine; breakfast, coffee and chatter.

''Hey Noodle,'' Elizabeth responded, kissing her head as she made her way to the coffee pot.

Jason stood peering into the toaster watching his waffle get toasted before moving away, heading to the fridge to fetch what toppings he wanted. He mumbled to himself after not finding the whipped cream. He poked his head back out the fridge. ''Anyone seen the whipped cream? I'm positive there was some here yesterday,'' he asked everyone.

Before she thought about what she was saying Elizabeth turned around, 'Oh that's upst…'' Henry shot her a look, stopping her in her tracks. ''...that's upsetting, we must have ran out!''

Elizabeth sent a look and a grin over to her husband, both noticed by Stevie, who groaned. ''Oh god.''

* * *

Massive thanks to Teaismyqueen for giving this a look over! Was getting slightly wary of it! I'm trying my best with prompts and such like!


End file.
